sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Lee
Name: Gabriel Lee Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: fencing, video games, hiking, acoustic guitar Appearance: Gabriel is 5 foot 10 inches and 131 pounds. He is skinny and lanky, as he is gifted with a fast metabolism and his fencing has kept him in pretty good shape. He has very short straight jet black hair, which he sometimes goes to the barber to shave off so he doesn't have to take care of it, and gloomy, dark grey eyes. He has angular features and low, prominent cheekbones, a sharp chin, and he might be thought of as attractive if not for the shallow, thin, wispy beard that he doesn't bother to shave often enough. His skin is pale and a little sallow, from his Chinese father, though he looks racially more similar to his Caucasian mother, and his skin color would probably be classified as white. Gabriel usually wears a pair of dirty hiking shoes, one of his many pair of old jeans, and a faded green-grey sport coat which used to belong to his father, with a few holes in the pockets and arms. The one good pocket of Gabriel's jacket always containing a plastic container of twenty Prozac pills, a Zippo lighter, some rolling paper, and occasionally a dime bag. Gabriel obviously didn't try to sneak a dime bag on the plane. He wears this jacket over the cleanest t-shirt he can get his hands on. These were the clothes and paraphernalia he had on the day of the trip. Gabriel has a long, jagged scar on his back of his right hand and forearm. Gabriel is in pretty good shape from ten years worth of regular fencing practice, and his left arm and legs are actually very muscular. That exercise is counteracted by many hours on the couch with one hand holding a joint and the other thrust into his pants or a bag of Cheetos. Biography: Gabriel lived the first and worst part of his life in a small brown brick studio apartment in downtown Seattle. He was born on November 24, 1994, the only child of Chen Lee, a extremely bipolar Chinese father who worked as a failing freelance stockbroker, and Sarah Madison, a hard working mom native to Seattle with a slight case of depression, who worked as a computer system consultant and traveled often. Gabriel had a difficult childhood, with Gabriel barely ever seeing his traveling mother, while his bipolar father who often worked at home had little time or love for him. Gabriel's father refused to take medications for his bipolar disorder, believing it was medicine for the weak. Gabriel's father occasionally hit Gabriel in one of his many mood swings, and would rarely let Gabriel leave the family's apartment, as Gabriels father never took the time to sign Gabriel up for for daycare. Gabriel's father only let Gabriel stay with his uncle Sam and aunt Julia when he had to leave for a business conference. Young Gabriel never told anyone about his sometimes-abusive father, as he was afraid his father would lose control and seriously hurt him if he did. Gabriel spent the better parts his childhood alone at home, staying with his uncle and aunt who lived upstairs from his parent's apartment, or being babysat by his older cousin Sofia. Gabriel's uncle, who liked Gabriel and treated him like a son despite the boy being quiet and withdrawn, made his living owning and coaching students at a fencing club. When Gabriel was eight, his uncle started taking him to saber fencing classes. Since Gabriel's uncle fronted most of the money for Gabriel's classes and fencing supplies, Gabriel's father was fine with Gabriel fencing, and welcomed the idea of having Gabriel leave the house so Gabriel's father could work without having to take care of the boy. Gabriel showed talent in fencing almost immediately, though he never bonded with any of the other fencers at the club. Gabriel didn't show the same talent for his schoolwork compared to fencing, and since elementary school his more criticizing teachers have called him a slacker. At twelve, Gabriel's life took a horrible turn when his father and mother got a divorce, his mother starting to realize the father was abusive after she came home one day from a long trip to find Gabriel had a unexplained black eye. Gabriel's father started threatening Gabriel's mother when she questioned him about the black eye, and Gabriel's mom realized she needed to get her child away from him. Gabriel's mother easily got custody of Gabriel, seeming to be the better candidate when compared to the unstable father. About a month after the divorce, while Gabriel's mother was out getting groceries, Gabriel's father, who had moved out of Gabriel's mom's apartment to his own after the divorce, came to the apartment with a knife and forced the door open, obviously drunk and angrier than usual. Gabriel, terrified, made a dash for a phone to call his mother or the police, but Gabriel's father slashed Gabriel's hand with the razor-sharp knife. Gabriel received a large, jagged cut down his hand and arm, and his father, realizing he had gone too far, called 911 for his son and turned himself in. After a long trial Gabriel's father sentenced to seven years in Washington State Penitentiary after he was charged for breaking and entering, assault, and child abuse. Since Gabriel's mother traveled often for work and didn't have the time to take care of him, thirteen-year-old Gabriel moved into his aunt and uncle's apartment, wanting to stay with them instead of being looked after by a nanny. Gabriel's uncle converted his apartment's guest room into a small room for Gabriel. This is when Gabriel's older cousin, Sofia, introduced him to the wonders of marijuana, a drug which Gabriel started to experiment with out of curiosity and a little peer pressure from his cousin. Sofia was a small-time grower who started a small grow-light garden of marijuana in the basement of a abandoned warehouse when she was seventeen. Though not knowing about Sofia's or Gabriel's marijuana use, Gabriel's uncle and aunt were kind people and did try to raise Gabriel right, and made sure he got through middle and high school. Gabriel has smoked weed ever since until recently, generally only a few times of week because of the expensive price, though he usually didn't smoke on school grounds for fear of being caught. Usually Gabriel smoked on the flat roof of his apartment. Gabriel rarely sold any of his pot unless he was strapped for cash, preferring to just allow anyone who asked nicely enough to take a hit. After his parents' divorce, Gabriel started to develop a temper and some anger issues. He started picking fights in middle school, and in eighth grade once got suspended for breaking the nose of a kid who made a comment about how his parents didn't love him because they got a divorce. Weed has been a key factor in curbing Gabriel's anger issues, and he prefers it to any prescription medication. Gabriel shared the opinion of medications as his father, and hated the idea of being drugged into a docile state on anything except weed. Gabriel's temper has subsided during high school, though Gabriel has gotten in a few fights with some school bullies, as Gabriel detests people who pick on those who are weaker than him, as it reminds Gabriel of the treatment he received at the hands of his father. Out of fear of a drug test in fencing, and also because Gabriel could no longer afford marijuana as often he liked, when he was sixteen Gabriel stopped his regular marijuana use and had his parents prescribe him Prozac, which he now takes regularly, after Gabriel was diagnosed with intermitted explosive disorder. The prescription drug has worked well, and Gabriel hasn't had any outbursts or fights through high school, though Gabriel's teachers noted he seemed even less focused during class. Gabriel has mixed feeling about his parents. He hates his dad for the abuse he put him through when he was younger and for attacking him, but can't help but feel sorry for him. When his father was sent to prison, Gabriel knew it would ruin his career and his life. Gabriel still harbors anger at his mother for not noticing or seeming to be worried about the bruises Gabriel occasionally had when she came home, as she believed he had just hurt himself when he was playing, though he knows she cares about him. Gabriel feels a lot more positive towards his uncle, aunt and his cousin Sofia, who raised him and took him in, and loves them all very much, particularly his uncle, who has been Gabriel's fencing coach and mentor. Gabriel continued to fence after the divorce, and his career started to pick up. At sixteen, he started winning his first gold medals at local tournaments, and won several more medals in quick succession. Because of Gabriel's lanky build and bad temper, he preferred the more aggressive and fast paced saber fencing to foil and epee. Gabriel's fencing improved rapidly over the years, and Gabriel won a bronze medal at a national tournament when he was seventeen. Gabriel also cross trains in weight lifting and cardio to stay in shape for practice and tournaments. Gabriel is still fencing, and he sees fencing as one of his only hopes towards a possible scholarship for college. When Gabriel got his license, he often would take his uncle's car out to Olallie State Park outside Seattle, where his mom and dad took him a few times before the divorce, and take long hikes through the forest. During the summer he would camp alone for a few days at a time. Gabriel enjoyed the calming and impermeable solitude, so he got a part time job as part of the maintenance crew for the park. It was basically trash collecting and the occasional repair of a broken fence, but it paid minimum wage, and Gabriel needed the money for fencing supplies. Gabriel enjoys video games, particularly God of War on Sofia's old PS2 she gave to Gabriel as a parting present when she left for college when Gabriel was fifteen. Gabriel finds the mindless destruction and rampage in the game to be pleasingly cathartic, and has played through the game at least twelve times. Since then, Gabriel has collected a impressive collection of PS2 games which he keeps in a old metal box under his bed along with his weed and fencing medals. Another hand-me-down Gabriel got from his cousin was an old acoustic guitar. He had always thought guitar was a cool way to pick up girls so he started putting a little money aside for lessons, but soon became interested in the instrument for its own sake. Gabriel is now a decent guitar player who likes to play alone, for his aunt and uncle, or at the occasional party. His favorite songs are "My Shit's Fucked Up" by Warren Zevon, a song he loves both for its great rhythm and constant obscenities, and "Voodoo Child" by Jimi Hendrix, who was his favorite artist to get stoned to. Gabriel gives the impression to most of his fellow students as a quiet, awkward, and sometimes bad tempered kid, who didn't really try to achieve in his classes or make friends with anyone. The few friends he did make at Aurora, he generally made over a joint, as weed makes him a little chattier. Gabriel enjoyes the company of the few friends he has at Aurora, and is warm and open to those he knows well. Gabriel is his shyest around female students, and because of his has never had a relationship with one. Getting ready to finish high school, Gabriel has few prospects and fewer friends, and fears he'll be flipping burgers, living with his aunt and uncle, or have to start peddling pot the moment he gets out of high school. Gabriel isn't incompetent in all his school subjects, and could probably get at least standard grades if he applied himself. Gabriel does enjoy history class. It never seemed like work to him, only reading a simple story of the past and being tested on it later, and Gabriel never received below a B in any history class from elementary to high school. All other subjects were a different matter: math was impossible, just too complicated, science was the same, and Gabriel isn't the most articulate of students, so English was never great for him. Gabriel's mostly mediocre grades plus his quiet demeanor meant that he went unnoticed by his teachers, who just saw him as a name on the attendance card or at the top of a D+ test. Gabriel has problems with first confrontations and small talk, often not knowing what to say or how to continue the initial conversation. Gabriel's quiet mannerisms mean that has has only a few good friends at Aurora. Gabriel's closest friend is probably his cousin and smoke buddy Sophia, who has already graduated Aurora and left for college. Gabriel has never really taken his school or future life seriously, preferring to go with the flow, only occasionally steering himself towards his few passions, like fencing. Advantages: A competitive fencer, Gabriel is in pretty good shape, with his left arm and legs actually being strong and well muscled. Gabriel has fast and well tuned reflexes from fencing. Being exposed to stressful situations through most of his young life, Gabriel doesn't crack easily under pressure. Gabriel has basic wilderness survival knowledge from his time in Olallie National Park, though this amounts to little more than knowing how to make a fire, which berries are tasty, and which direction is north. Disadvantages: Gabriel is not great with small talk and strangers, and generally doesn't like long, drawn out conversations. Gabriel is prescribed to Prozac, and become angry and irritable if kept off his medication. Gabriel's bad temper can flare if provoked, and he sometimes takes out that frustration on other people. Designated Number: Male student No. 081 --- Designated Weapon: 60 Magic the Gathering Playing Cards Conclusion: This kid might have done well with a sword. Playing cards? Not so much. Maybe he can papercut a few people. - Penny Sullivan The above biography is as written by Zevon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Zevon, SOTF_Help Kills: Arthur Wells Killed By: Harry Hanley Collected Weapons: 60 Magic the Gathering Playing Cards (designated weapon) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Gabriel, in chronological order. V5: *No Way Down *Rather be a Rat than a Lion *Crawling to My Death *Hermetic Ranger *Poor Unfortunate Souls *Everyone Dies Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gabriel Lee. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students